Outlander: Awakening
by irdgad
Summary: A unique creature who's soul was saved by magic. A unique human who survived the killing curse. Get them together and see what happens. Outlander crossover. Read and tell me if it's worth continuing?


_I find that I have many, many ideas, but not the time to follow through on them. So I'm going to post them as a series of one shots. If anyone is interested in any of the ideas that you get from here, please feel free to use them. I hope to write many original ideas here. _

_I have not yet understood why no one has yet got a crossover of Harry Potter with the movie Outlander. The moorwen is just too cool an animal to forget. I could not just leave it. You need to have watched the movie 'Outlander' to follow this story. _

**_NOTE: Could not find outlander when I tried to mark this as crossover. If you know how to do it please let me know_**

_**I own neither Harry Potter nor Outlander. I plan on making no money by writing this story.

* * *

**_

Two creatures never before seen in this world had been accidently brought here. Something completely new had occurred in this earth after a very long time.

One was born here, but was conceived in its home, wherever it was…. But life is never fair. It was for a very short time indeed that the new beings had survived on this new planet. Creatures that were on their way to mastering the world had ended the lives of both.

They were however not completely successful. This world as any other world with life had what humans called magic. An entity that was aware as a result of the imprints of thought being left in the magic due to the instinctive and conscious channeling of magic by living beings.

This entity rejoiced in the arrival of a new being, something completely different from anything else it had experienced. As the humans killed the newborn, magic was not willing to let it die completely. It surged there to the irreversibly damaged body and held the creature's soul inside. The newborn's soul initially fought this imprisonment, but soon lost strength. It was in a condition of sensory deprivation as its connection to its body was just barely maintained.

To keep it safe magic had connected itself to the soul at a level far surpassing the connections it had to the souls of other living beings in the planet. In a few days as the flesh started disintegrating and connections to the body reduced due to the decay, it slipped into a state of dreamless sleep that it stayed in for many, many years. Its mother had soon perished, but magic already had the one that was born here and held on to it. Before letting the older soul disintegrate, magic had copied as many memories as it could and slowly started imprinting as many as it could into the young soul.

The flesh disintegrated soon and only the bones remained. The skeleton and the comatose soul attached to it were slowly encased in a light crystal growth with the minerals from the water flowing in the damp cave. This process was aided by magic. The crystal turned dark, resembling stone and the resulting structure would stay undisturbed for many, many years.

Over the years the bones were altered by magic to make it easier to keep the soul attached to it. The resulting skeleton had by volume, the highest capacity of channeling magic through it compared to any other earth based material obtained from a living being as a consequence.

* * *

Some people believe that the animagus transformation is a reflection of the individual. That is a load of crap. We humans have, noting some characteristics of animals assigned traits to them. Courage, smartness, intelligence, coward, etc, are human traits. We cannot assign them to animals when we do not know their minds.

The animagus transformation involves the forcible binding of an animals soul to our body and when necessary, the supply of our magic to replace our body with the animals. As the magic is in our control, so is the animal's body. The animals soul supplies the necessary instincts to control the body.

Magical creatures have their own magic. One must either completely dominate the mind of the creature and domesticate it, or come to an understanding with it. This is unlikely as no being capable of thought is willing to be completely stripped of its freedom.

The choice of animal is decided by factors such as the individual's magical power, control and will power. For individuals with low magical power, smaller creatures of lower intelligence are preferred.

It's not a good idea to try to gain the form of a magical creature as they have their own magic. To bind the soul of a powerful magical creature capable of moderately higher thought would result in that creature destroying the binders soul along with its own with a rather large bang in an attempt to free itself.

There have been a few cases where very powerful and skilled people have managed to with a lot of effort and preparation achieved a transformation into a magical being.

The animagus transformation is achieved generally with a ritual where one kills the animal and binds its soul to ones own before it completely disintegrates. This ritual is not for the faint hearted. It requires determination, focus, skill and the will to coexist with another soul in ones own body.

Given sufficient time and patience, an animagi can reach sort of a compromise with the animal. However much we assign characteristics to them, animals do not think like humans. While capable of learning they are nowhere close to having the intelligence of a human. True they are quite smart, but I have not yet heard of any animal having a truly intelligent conversation with man.

In the early stages, the animal's soul has to be forced into compliance. With time, if treated well (like we would try to get acquainted with a strange, hostile dog.) it is possible to make it feel comfortable and safe even when it does not have a body. It is said that an animagus can send and receive images and impressions with the animal. This is the reason why animagus sometimes acquire traits of the animal.

* * *

Harry Potter, twenty years old and having defeated the Dark lord Voldemort three years previously was bored out of his mind. He had won through pure luck and the careful behind the scenes manipulation by his now dead Headmaster. The full knowledge of how his life had been directed behind his back had left him feeling strangely empty. But he had to acknowledge that Albus Dumbledore's plan had resulted in the minimum possible loss of life compared to any plan he thought of.

The journey to this victory had changed him. He no longer felt the same connections to people as he had before. A restlessness set in, a need to be free of all responsibilities. He had shouldered the burden of an entire country. A boy had to fight and sacrifice all when no one else would. He only wanted freedom now. He would no longer sacrifice anything unless he gained something in returns.

Harry's magic was finally free of the leech that the Dark Lord's soul had established in order to survive and his mind was free of interference from the horcrux, Dumbledore and Snape.

Occlumency is not an art of establishing magical barriers in the mind. You don't sit around and imagine building walls of concrete and titanium or force fields around your mind. People with such ideas sure must have simple minds. The human mind is not a book to be opened and read or something that can be kept locked up in a safe. It is the art of detecting magical probes and having the capacity of directing them without the knowledge of the probes origin to memories that they think and significant to what they are searching for but are not truly so. It's not easy.

An accomplished Legilimens can without the knowledge of another, find, drag out memories and/or the emotions associated with them to the forefront of ones mind. This can result in their capacity to "read minds" and also guide a person to feel and think only what is required by the Legilimens. The Occlumency barrier that is talked of is the capacity to gently divert the probe.

The horcrux had instinctively destroyed any and all mental barriers that his mind had tried to establish. It constantly fought for dominance with his mind. The fight against this, aided by the protection his mother had left had become so instinctive that it was completely forgotten as he grew up. But it occupied almost all of his mind magics most of the time. Harry's mind had never stopped trying to win.

Any external attack was another matter. The horcrux actively aided it by keeping the entirety of the mind magics unable to fight back except in a few rare occurrences. Snape found the mind of Harry Potter the easiest mind among all his peers to penetrate and read and never truly questioned it due to his hate of all that was Potter. Dumbledore realized the cause for Harry's nearly non existent mental defenses and used it to inspire trust and direct his behavior when necessary.

He left behind in care of Minevra McGonagal his memories of every single instance he utilized such tactics with instructions to deliver them to Harry after the Dark Lord's defeat. He also explained his reasoning and Harry who after viewing them had gone through another round of destroying the Hogwarts Head's chamber grudgingly acknowledge that Dumbledore was a genius. He had realized that training Harry against an experienced foe in magical combat was not possible in enough time to prevent Voldemort from winning and had executed a brilliant plan that resulted in victory with the minimum possible deaths in the shortest possible time.

He also arrived at the realization that the horcrux had been using Legilimency to push aside most of his thoughts of freedom and encouraging his dependence on people as it viewed relationships as weaknesses. Not being fully conscious, It had been instinctively been enhancing dependence on others, a trait the Dark Lord had believed to be a major weakness.

Dumbledore's plans had used this against the Dark Lord. He had used Harry's ability to care for everyone to make him sacrifice himself for those people giving them protection from all of the Dark Lord's magic. Even if Harry had died, the people of Britain would have been able to defeat Voldemort.

As for Harry, the moment the leech was removed, his instinctive mental magical capacity was free to detect any and all probes that it almost never could previously, due to its being otherwise occupied. Having unknowingly and unintentionally trained itself for almost his entire life, Harry found his magic honed to a previously unknown fineness due to the constant war it had fought against the complete and undivided attention of one of the world's most skilled practitioner in Legilimency.

This fineness had transferred to the rest of the magic that he wielded too. His mind was sharper, more focused and more intelligent now that the part of it that had been in constant fight was free to use all that skill it had accumulated in the last sixteen years for whatever purpose he required. Not to be forgotten was the magical power freed form the fight. About thirty percent of his magic was now back in his control. He found that the use of magics that required a fineness usually earned by decades of practice came almost instinctively to him.

The biggest of his losses from the war were people he was close to. His parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and more were dead. Harry realized that a large part of the care he had felt for people had been severely reinforced by the Horcrux and Dumbledore. The lack of either and the knowledge of the actions of these two entities had removed almost all emotion he had for anyone from his mind. His magic in an effort to remove all traces of external magical influences from his mind had ended up destroying a significant part of the emotional links associated with people that he had formed from the time the Horcrux had existed in it.

This process had taken around a month to complete. During that duration he found that he cared less and less for everyone. While his memories had remained, he found that he cared not for those who were once his dearest friends and companions. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were people who had worked with to achieve the Dark Lord's downfall, Ginny Weasley, the girl who he believed himself to be in love with ended up as a pretty red haired girl he knew.

Even though he had all his memories intact, the emotions that had been so strong as to have defeated Lord Voldemort were now gone. Dumbledore had left one memory that detailed the possibility of this occurring. He said in the memory that he thought it would be for the best as Harry could now truly start to live a new life free of the taint of the prophecy. If he wanted to, he could let his former friends know what he went through and try to reform the friendships.

But the wide eyed boy that Harry had been with the saving people thing was gone forever and in place remained a cool, calculating, powerful and skilled wizard had been forged by the actions of two of the greatest wizards to have ever lived.

Dumbledore said in his last memory that this was his gift to Harry. He had taught the child right form wrong. He had made sure that the boy had given more to the people that they could ever give back to him. They had no right to demand any more. The Man who concurred was finally free to do whatever he wanted, free of all holding him back, free to pursue any interest and he had the financial, mental and magical capacity to pursue it and remove anyone or anything in his way.

Two years of constant adoration, from Britain and abroad was enough to almost make him cry in frustration. He had decided to take a vacation. He was tired of all the expectations everyone still had of him. They wanted him to become an auror and protect them from all those who would break the law. Harry gave an interview where he stated that he had no intention of being a baby sitter to magical Britain and it was their turn to look after their own good. The reaction to this had been quite bad. People did not like being called as irresponsible babies.

He was living alone now. He felt alone. None of his old friendships felt the same anymore. They just did not understand that his thoughts were very different from before the victory. The company of people had become a burden.

In an effort to keep the elder wand from the clutches of others he had put it back in Dumbledore's tomb. This again made Hogwarts a target to any and all upcoming Power seekers. The ministry had for once had some sense and passed a law stating that the wand was a property of Harry's and had threatened the full weight of the aurors of anyone trying to forcibly take it from him.

This gave Harry time to improve himself before anyone could again get up the courage to attack the wizard who had caused a killing curse with a disarming charm. His lack of friendships and the threat of being attacked for the wand caused him to spend a moderate chunk of the Black fortune in the next two years on the best magical dueling experts in Europe. He trained rigorously with them until he could defeat them all.

His superior mental, magical skill and power had helped him along very nicely in this endeavor. He then spent four months each in China, India, Brazil and South Africa learning from the best money could buy there and fine tuning his magical and physical fighting skills. To help fund his studies, he had started taking part in dueling tournaments all over the world. He was now the first undefeated minor league dueling champion in the world.

The death of two aurors during a botched attempt to steal the elder wand from Dumbledore's grave called him back to Britain. The ministry politely asked him to keep the wand on himself and prevent attacks on Hogwarts. Neither Dumbledore, nor Voldemort had ever had to make him feel that Hogwarts was his home. That joy remained.

To keep Hogwarts safe, Harry after three long years claimed the wand of elder and to his annoyance found himself immediately disbarred from taking part in any and all dueling championships in the world. The illegal one included.

This was why he was bored out of his mind. His favorite pastime was out of his reach, he had no friends, no job, no family and enough money that he never truly had to work again. Seventeen people, including one multi-millionaire had willed their entire estates to the person who would avenge them by bringing down the man who killed their families, i.e. the Dark Lord. He liquidated all except one of these estates. The remaining estate was at the border of a magical forest. He purchased a vast tract of this forest, invested the remaining money and found himself absolutely, completely and utterly jobless.

He also found that some women after him and his money were more tenacious than the Dark Lord had ever been. The entire wizarding community viewed him as different and he found himself in muggle London most of the time looking for decent company. The remaining time was spent on furthering his command over both ancient and modern magic in peace. He had summoned the resurrection stone and was now conducting experiments on determining the secrets of the fabled Hallows. He still was in contact with Hermione for this purpose. She and Ron had tried to bring him back to them and failed when he started his training. He remained cordial with them.

In an effort to find something to do he had procured the Mirror of Erised from Hogwarts and after breaking down the charms come to an understanding of how it worked. He now desired to do something unique and using his understanding of the mirror, devised a ritual that would show him the region closest to his home where he could find something that was unique.

He had had to use a lot of divination, which he found to his surprise had more to do with trying to understand or find an answer or object using magic. Divination is a magical technique used to gain insight into a question or situation using by way of a standardized process or ritual….. Not a fraud looking into a crystal ball, gazing at tea leaves or making up ridiculous and morbid stories to pass a class.

Surprisingly, the ritual directed him to a remote region that he divined to be Norway. He got an image of a dark cave and a rock. Repeating the ritual gave him the same vision and he started feeling a strong desire to travel.

Magic had decided that Harry was unique enough to access the unique being that it held in sleep. It had waited quite some time to find a way to bring back the creature to life. A chance had finally presented itself and during the ritual, magic had shown the man the way to reach one of its most precious treasures. The man was on his way. The powerful creature that had existed only for a few days was rise again, more powerful than ever before.

The resident seer of the Department of Mysteries had spouted off a prophecy that the unspeakable were now trying to decipher.

_The only one that ever was, will once again awake be,  
Escaped true death once had he, and again he had for all to see,  
The only one that ever was, will once again awake be,  
Run as one they shall for ever, All that is as theirs to see.  
The others back will be, alone this world will soon not be,  
open your eyes, open your eyes, for all the stars you can soon see.

* * *

_

**Note: I'm already writing another chapter for this story and will post it if I see enough interest has been provoked by this chapter. If you like it please leave a review. A word (nice)**** or two words (not nice) is enough to let me know if I should continue this story.**

_Cheers  
_


End file.
